The Birthday Surprise
by angelsinstead
Summary: After Lulu and Dante separate, Maxie has a little birthday surprise for Lulu in the form of Johnny. Will Maxie's matchmaking skills pay off?


The Birthday Surprise

Author's Note: This short story was written as a one-shot.

After separating from Dante, Lulu was suffering from a broken heart, but her friend Maxie refused to let her stay at home and mope. It was Lulu's birthday, so Maxie said they should go out and have a good time. "Have a good time? You gotta be kidding! Dante and I are getting a divorce, and I-," Lulu protested.

"Stop your whining right now. You're a beautiful woman and it's your birthday! We're going to have a wonderful time, Lulu. You are going out with me tonight," Maxie insisted.

"Sorry, Maxie, you're my best friend and everything ... but you're not my type," Lulu said with a sarcastic little laugh.

"No, not like that! It will be just two stunning single ladies going out and having a good time," Maxie stated.

"But I have nothing to wear," Lulu said unhappily.

"I'll let you borrow something of mine. Come on, Lulu... we'll have a really good time."

"Where are we going? The Floating Rib?" Lulu said with reluctance.

"No... we will go to the Haunted Star of course. It's your club."

"Yeah, but I..." Lulu once again started to protest.

"Let me do this for you. It's my birthday present to you," Maxie insisted.

"Alright... alright," Lulu agreed. "I will go... but I don't really want to."

A huge smile came to Maxie's face. "I know, but you're going to have a wonderful time. Trust me!"

"Show me the dress you're going to let me borrow."

"Okay," Maxie said happily as she drug her off into the bedroom to show her the dress.

Xxxooo

That evening Lulu had her hair piled atop her head as tendrils of curls hung down to frame her beautiful face. She was wearing a stunning sapphire dress with white heels. She looked absolutely amazing as she stepped aboard the Haunted Star. She was supposed to meet Maxie here, but for some reason the place seemed deserted.

"I wonder what's going on?" she said to herself as she stepped into the club.

There was dancing candles and romantic music but no sign of Maxie. "Lulu?" Johnny said as he stood at the bar. He hadn't seen much of Lulu since she broke up with Dante. Lulu had been keeping to herself... and Johnny had been running the night club pretty much all on his own.

"What are you doing here tonight?" Johnny asked. "Did Maxie call you?"

"Uhhhh... no..." Lulu explained. "She was supposed to meet me here tonight... so she and I could have a night on the town... for my birthday."

"Really? She called me and said I was supposed to meet you here... that it was really important," Johnny stated.

"Ohhhh my God, do you think Maxie's playing matchmaker again?" Lulu said as she joined Johnny at the bar. "This time, you and me?"

"Yeah, I would say most likely she's trying to get the two of us together... since I broke up with Carly, and you and Dante are getting a divorce."

"Do you think that's a crazy idea?" Lulu asked. "You and me together... again?"

"I don't know, Lulu. I'm not sure if you'd like to go down that road again with me..."

"I'm not sure either... but how about a dance?" Lulu asked.

"A dance would be nice. Lulu, may I have this dance?" Johnny asked graciously as he stepped out from behind the bar and reached for her hand.

"I'd love to dance with you, Johnny."

Lulu took Johnny's hand as they walked out to the dance floor. A smile came to her face as she went into his arms. "I've missed this," she admitted as he held her close and the music played. "Your arms around me..."

"I've missed it, too," he stated. "Maybe we should consider giving you and me one more chance?"

"Do you think you could put up with me, Mr. Zacchara?" she asked him teasingly as she stared up into his dark eyes.

"I could certainly give it a try," he said as he tugged her closer. As the romantic melody played, he raised her face and softly kissed her.

Peeking through a window, Maxie got a glimpse of Lulu in Johnny's arms. She was absolutely thrilled that her matchmaking skills had succeeded. As she jumped up and down in excitement, she made plans to get Sam and Jason back together next.

THE END


End file.
